Donovan Cowan
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Donovan Cowan, the Red Wolf, is the Lord Commander of the Vulfsatz in Trinity Gask in the Fourth Age. He has taught Prince Hannibal Losstarot hand-to-hand combat and has overseen the warlord's physical training over the years, including horseback riding and fencing. Donovan participated in the Second Great War in late Third Age, only to lose his memories of the last days of the Battle of Alent like so many others did in the Catastrophe. He continues to serve the Free City diligently and has been crucial in forming alliances with various mercenary companies. Biography Third Age Early Years Donovan Cowan served as a mercenary and worked for the highest bidder in his younger years in the Third Age. The civil war in Libaterra between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels was quite profitable, and he often turned on his employers if others paid him more. As the years passed, he grew weary of combat but hardly had time to catch his breath because he had to face the threat of Yamato, Faerfolc and later Alent as the Great War was in its final stages. It was then that he met Orestes who hired him to come with him to Trinity Gask where a new Rebel leader, Glaurung Losstarot, had emerged. Donovan and Glaurung had a private talk during which Donovan came to realize Glaurung's vision. He saw her as a respectable leader who might finally put an end to senseless fighting in Libaterra, and he swore to follow her no matter what happened. Donovan thus became a member of Glaurung's elite unit, the Vulfsatz, and served alongside them on behalf of the Losstarot Clan. Godslayer Era TBA. Fourth Age Interim Years Having survived the Catastrophe and no longer remembering what exactly happened in the last days of the Battle of Alent's chaotic aftermath, Donovan escorted Hannibal Losstarot safely back to Trinity Gask. He did his best to help the young warlord take the missing Glaurung Losstarot's place while dreams of the Crimson Coalition as an alliance of races crumbled in the wake of the Andarian Empire's rise. With his former Vulfsatz gone, Donovan succeeded is late comrade Orestes as the Commander of the Vulfsatz and did his utmost to ensure Trinity Gask's survival as a free city in the decades that followed. Donovan was one of the key people reaching out to emerging mercenary companies and hiring them to work for Trinity Gask's gain even if not everyone approved of his decision to involve outsiders in Gaskian affairs. His strategy paid off as the army of the free city prospered and Hannibal's leadership was secured, ensuring years of relative prosperity and discipline in their autonomous region. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Commander : His title as the leader of the reformed Vulfsatz unit in the Fourth Age. ; Red Wolf : An honorary nickname given to Donovan for both his years of service and his signature red hair which barely shows signs of greying. ; Steel Arm : A nickname given to Donovan during his early career in the Third Age. He has often shattered blades with his mere hands, a feat which has likely contributed to his nickname and legendary status as a fearsome monk. Appearance Donovan is tall and muscular. He has a big nose, red hair with a hint of greyness and blue eyes. He wears the Vulfsatz uniform of black and red but he has also modified it a bit to include more armor in some places for better protection. Personality and Traits Donovan is a no-nonsense guy and he remains calm even in the heat of battle. He does have a weird sense of humour but most of the time he only wants to get the job done. His training is brutal, and he expects his students, such as Hannibal, to endure pain. In his view survival is the most important skill and a warrior should strive to stay alive by any means necessary. He thinks honourable combat is a relic of the past if it hinders survival. Despite these harsh views, he is loyal to his comrades and prefers to settle matters without violence first if possible as he would rather not risk his soldiers needlessly. Powers and Abilities Although Donovan does not know magic, he more than compensates for it with his strength and overall endurance. He is surprisingly agile for his size and age, and he is equally skilled with the use of nimble weapons and his bare fists. He knows how to use every inch of his body to his advantage, which makes him a deadly opponent. Relationships Glaurung Losstarot Gwydion Hannibal Losstarot Orestes Rhys Elendil See also *Hannibal Losstarot *Trinity Gask *Vulfsatz Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Characters from Trinity Gask Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Mullencamp Category:Third Age characters Category:Vulfsatz